


«Прекрасный план»

by TiokDragon



Series: Вложения в будущее [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cockblocking, Crow interference, Don't copy to another site, Especially when vindictive uncles are in the mix, Gen, M/M, The best laid plans of maiar and men aft gang aglay, Thwarted Silvergifting, Translation to Russian, Unresolved Sexual Tension, attempts at seduction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiokDragon/pseuds/TiokDragon
Summary: Финрод и Карантир встречают Аннатара в Эрегионе. И всё удаётся!
Relationships: Annatar/Celebrimbor | Telperinquar, Caranthir | Morifinwë/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto
Series: Вложения в будущее [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943029
Kudos: 3





	«Прекрасный план»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The best laid plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876524) by [LiveOakWithMoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss). 



* * *

Аннатар ИЗНЫВАЛ. Замысел-то простой — ладно, лиходейски многочастный и тонко подогнанный, как только могло быть составленное им, но замысел же: Аннатар уже пробовал, готовился и так далее. И нет... — он отдёрнул ногу, потому что наступил в птичий помёт третий раз за день, и чуть не выругался едко и горячо, — ...нет, и в мыслях не было, что окажется настолько, да чтоб его, сложно.

— Всё хорошо? — спросил Келебримбор участливо во время обеда.

Аннатар улыбнулся милостиво и вот-вот обратился бы к заготовленному _«дорогой Тьелпэ, какой же вы заботливый»,_ а вдобавок _погладил бы под столом по лодыжке,_ когда бокал с вином опрокинулся ему на колени.

— Ох ты ж, — сказал ужасный... _(кто он там?)_ ...казначей и уставился на него. — Виноват.

Растерзать бы тварь, пусть от клочьев мяса пар поднимается... Но Аннатар глубоко вздохнул и принялся считать задом наперёд от самой бесконечности.  
— Ничего не случилось, дорогой мой Карнистир.  
Аннатар смахнул вино с колена, безмолвно злясь. Наряд он подбирал тщательно: и кружева-то особые, и полосы ткани-то расходятся завлекательно; предполагалось, что сегодня ночью красота эта станет _ключом_ к части 35а в задуманном соблазнении. Теперь ткань покраснела и промокла от вина и не все одеяния подходили друг к дружке — и нужно было потратить миг и возможные силы, чтобы вывести пятно, а такое, кажется, совсем уж не впечатлило бы. Аннатар прикрыл салфеткой перепачканное, обернулся к Келебримбору, повёл глазами в густейших тенях, как в дыму, и улыбнулся, суля все блага... И — да в дымную дыру Унголиант это всё! — Келебримбор и внимания на него не обратил. _Опять._

Пока Аннатар вытирался, Келебримбора увлёк беседой уродливый старый эльф — спутник жизни при казначее, — и они разговорились, объясняясь на пальцах, а это раздражало, и Келебримбор не замечал ни самого Аннатара, ни скромно сдвинутых полос ткани, ни искромётного застольного красноречия.

Аннатар закипал.

И с отвращением, но признавал: с тех пор как он прибыл в Эрегион, почти ничего из задуманного не удалось. И не без причины. Он здесь пять недель и дошёл уже до части 35а, хотя закладывался на то, что шаг 2 «Соблазнение» будет всего лишь шестичастным, самое большее — семи-. Аннатар намеревался, например, приехать и оказаться единственным новым гостем, но чуть только низко поклонился Келебримбору, тот им сразу пренебрёг — глянул ему через плечо и воскликнул радостно:  
— Дядя Карантир! Ты так скоро вернулся?

И с того мига краснолицый дядюшка и его спутник жизни — а от спутника просто голова раскалывалась и память словно пустела, а почему, понять не удавалось, — ставили Аннатару препоны на каждом шагу, и тщательно выверенный замысел оказывался до нелепого трудновыполнимым. Если за обедом, или за поздним завтраком, или за чаем, или когда лучшая пора для вина, не мешали Аннатару — а он горел желанием! — увлекать Келебримбора соблазнами...  
...То ворона-надоеда — а Карантир таскал её повсюду — наскакивала, каркала, когда не надо — и Аннатар ронял что-нибудь в кузне, — или капала помётом на его лучшие наряды. А Келебримбор, хоть и должен был сдаться и уму Аннатара, и одарённости, и обаянию и для всего вокруг ослепнуть, раз за разом _отвлекался._ Если Аннатар пытался возжечь в разговоре манящие и блескучие искры искусства или любви к мудрости, Келебримбор мог ответить незамутнённо:  
— Ох, знаете ли вы, кого бы наша беседа усладила? — и поднимался, и подзывал говорящего на пальцах собеседника — а тот замотался в тряпку, как бабушка, он _лишал покоя,_ и Аннатар всё ждал, когда же неизвестного представят по имени, а его не представляли.

Аннатар изо всех сил пытался обрушить эти подкопы, но обнаруживал, что всё разочаровывается и досадует; лучшее, что он мог сделать, — снисходительно назвать Карантира «материнским именем» и надеяться: вдруг да тому станет неуютно.

Не стало.

Когда вечером Келебримбор исчез, чтобы сыграть в шахматы с гостем, а Карантир с бокалом откинулся в кресле и поделился вином с вороной — а она сразу нагадила Аннатару на самый любимый головной убор, _о проклятые айнур,_ — Аннатар подобрал полы одежды и поплёлся обратно к себе в комнаты. Он отдал исходному замыслу пять недель, поставил на первое место, а теперь намётки снова на рабочем столе. Может, попытать счастья с Гиль-Галадом: вдруг, в конце концов, больше выгорит...

**Author's Note:**

>  ** _Примечания переводчика_**  
>  1\. Название и одна из авторских меток отсылают к стихотворению Роберта Бёрнса «К полевой мыши, чьё гнездо я разорил моим плугом», а именно к слегка изменённым, но узнаваемым строчкам:  
> «Прекрасный план по воле рока  
> Не преуспеет,  
> А мыши, люди — всё до срока  
> Мечты лелеют».  
>  _(Перевод Е.К. Кистеровой)_
> 
> 2\. «[Финрод и Карантир, грустные мужья из Второй эпохи](https://direnni.tumblr.com/post/171223435567/sad-second-age-husbands-finrod-caranthir)» ([@thulimo](https://direnni.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
